


You took my breath away. Please, give it back

by sznups



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Doctor Magnus Bane, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Blood, Needles, Pneumonia, Sick Alec Lightwood, i wrote it instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sznups/pseuds/sznups
Summary: Alec has pneumonia and has to be hospitalized. Magnus is a doctor. However, he's a different type of doctor. A type of doctor Alec doesn't need. It doesn't stop Magnus. After all, he is the only one person who can take care of Alec, isn't he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComatoseSkyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/gifts).



It all started with fatigue and cough. He ignored it. Winter was pretty common for colds so he paid it no mind. Until now. He cursed himself, sitting on the examination table in the ER. The doctor heaved a sigh, putting the stethoscope away.

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Lightwood but it seems I have no other choice but to admit you to the hospital” he said, his voice clearly bored. “It’s a severe case of pneumonia” he added, seeing that his patient was about to protest. “Go home and die or stay here and try not to die. The choice is yours.”

Alec wanted to cry. He hated being sick, doctors, hospitals and people in general. But he really wanted to see the new season of Game of Thrones. And to do that, he had to be alive. So he took the papers the doctor handed him and came back to the waiting room where Jace was waiting for him. The blonde snorted, seeing his brother scowl.

“I guess I was right after all, huh?”

He definitely looked too smug for Alec’s liking so he poked Jace’s ribs with his fingers, causing the younger man to yelp.

“I’ll cough at you, if you don’t shut up!” he growled. Jace bit his bottom lip to stifle a laugh.

“Keep your germs away from me, thank you” he sighed. “So? What now? Did you get any meds? Will a hot nurse visit you every day to give you your shot? Can you even choose your own nurse? Because, I know you’re not interested but I’d like her to wear pink and…”

“I’m staying here” Alec interjected and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ugh, he was too sick to listen to Jace and his stupid hetero nonsense. “The doctor… Doctor Fell? Ugh, weird” he shook his head. “I’m admitted to the pulmonology unit. So… I guess I’ll get going.”

“Wait, what?” the smirk was gone and Jace looked pretty concerned all of a sudden. “I’m not leaving you here! Alec, what if I will never see you again?” he sniffed.

Alec raised his brow. Jace was already twenty four but it didn’t mean he acted his age. Actually, Max was more mature than his adoptive brother. That was for sure. However, it was quite nice and Alec couldn’t stay mad, seeing the pout on his brother’s face.

“Johnny, I will be dead, if I leave the hospital now. And trust me, I hate it much more than you do” he cleared his throat. And god, his throat was a disaster. He could barely talk.

Jace seemed to consider all the options before he sighed and took the papers from Alec.

“Okay, so we will do this in this right order. I’ll walk you there. And then I will drive back home, get your stuff and come back.”

“Thanks.”

The hospital was a fucking maze, even the signs didn’t help. Well, Alec was helpless and Jace had hard time supporting his brother’s weight and looking for the right unit at the same time. Finally, someone told them where to go. It couldn’t be counted as a success, though. Jace took Alec to the nurse office, handed the papers and then left. The very attractive nurse told him he had exactly one hour to go home and come back before the visiting hours were over. And well, Alec was sweating like crazy. He needed a change of clothes.

“I’ll be right back, buddy. Hang in there.”

Alec was left alone. And he started to regret choosing the first option. Suddenly, dying didn’t look that bad.

Magnus was a doctor. He liked his job but he definitely didn’t think it through. He was an ENT specialist and of course, he didn’t complain but the night shifts were terrible. He just didn’t have anything to do. It was going to be another long night that he’d spend doing nothing and waiting for a call, if someone needed him. And there was another problem. Magnus hated the people he worked with. So he used every chance he had to leave and visit his friends in different units.

“I swear to god, Becky is such a bitch” he said in a lieu of a greeting and took his seat at the nurse station.

Catarina shook her head fondly. She loved Magnus but he was such a drama queen. She typed some more things and then looked at him.

“Hello to you too” she put a gentle smile on her face. “And well, I guess I have something to cheer you up, Magnus.”

“I’m all ears, no pun intended” he waggled his brows and Catarina rolled her eyes.

“You’re getting worse and worse at this” she heaved a heavy sigh and then tapped the computer screen. “Look. We just got a new patient today” she said. Magnus raised his brow.

“Well… that’s… okay?” he shrugged his shoulders, too confused to come up with any smart respond. “But what does it have to do with me? I mean, it’s not like I can do anything here. As long as that…” he squinted his eyes at the screen to read the name. And well, he really liked it. “Alexander doesn’t have problems with his sinuses, or whatever, I am quite useless here. So…”

“Dark hair and blue eyes” she said bluntly. She already realized that Magnus was sulking and irritated so it was better to just tell him. “Room 2. Yes, one-person room” she smirked, watching Magnus’ reaction.

Bane was used to flirting and dating but the last few months were quite… unsuccessful. The people he met were so bland and stupid that they murdered his libido long before dinner. So yes, he was desperate! And yes, dark hair and blue eyes were something he just couldn’t ignore! Magnus whistled, taking off his doctor’s coat.

“Okay, that’s hot as hell. I need to undress” he said in a singing voice and Catarina laughed at him.

“What’s so funny?”

Jem joined them both, holding a clipboard in his hand. He greeted his friends and then asked the question once again.

“The new patient. It’s the combination of everything Magnus likes and well, he got quite excited.”

“I did! And I haven’t even seen him yet!” he groaned. Well, he just realized that he wouldn’t see him. Why would he? It wasn’t his patient…

“Well, then it’s your lucky day because I’m just going to pay him a visit. Cat, would you like to accompany me?” he asked, his smile soft and friendly as always.

“Of course, Jem. You’re my favorite doctor, after all” she winked at Magnus. The Asian man gasped dramatically.

“Et tu, Brute?!” he shook his head and then got up, straightening his navy blue scrubs. “I’m going with you! This woman right here” he pointed at Cat. “Just insulted me so I’ll be leaving in a second” he let a fake tear roll down his cheek. Jem rolled his eyes and Cat just sighed. “But first, I need to see this blue-eyed patient of yours. I won’t sleep if I don’t do it.”

“You won’t sleep anyway? It’s your night shift, Magnus…” Jem reminded him politely.

“Shut it! Lead the way!”

Jem didn’t have much choice. Alec was already in bed, wheezing and gasping for air. The pained expression made Jem frown. And Magnus… Oh well, Magnus completely forgot that Alec was a patient. A patient in pain, needing immediate help. He just kept staring. But no one could blame him! Alec looked like an angel. Even in his condition, he was just stunning. And those blue eyes… Magnus knew right away that he fell in love with the boy’s eyes. Magnus treated eyes for a living but this… this was something totally different. He had never seen such beauty before. That shade of blue was just mesmerizing. Magnus couldn’t describe it. But it was breathtaking. And talking about breath… the blue-eyed beauty could use some air.

“Hello, Mr. Lightwood. I’m dr. Carstairs and I’ll be taking care of you. Let’s listen to your lungs, okay?” he waited and when Alec nodded he started the examination. “Breathe for me. In… and out. Great.”

Magnus watched all of this and well, he was quite jealous. Jem got to touch the gorgeous beast. Even if it was only a medical examination, it was still unfair! He wanted to touch Alec too! He almost stomped his foot but a nudge from Catarina brought him back to reality.

“It doesn’t sound very good, Mr. Lightwood. After reading your files from ER and looking at the scans, I have to second the diagnosis. A very severe case of pneumonia. But don’t worry, you’re in good hands” he smiled.

Alec was terrified as hell but at the same time it hurt and he was exhausted. He didn’t care anymore, he just wanted to feel better. So he nodded his head, not really trusting his voice. Jem seemed to catch that because he continued examining Alec and when he checked his throat, he winced in sympathy.

“We’ll take care of that too. Okay. So, please meet your nurse.”

Magnus had no idea what he was doing but after watching Alec for the past fifteen minutes, he just knew that he had to see him again. He felt a very strong urge to stay by his side, talk to him, comfort him. He just wanted to take care of him. And that was probably the reason why he did something he should have never done.

“It’s nice to meet you!” he said before Catarina even got the chance to open her mouth. He gave Jem a pointed look and the confused doctor pursed his lips. But he didn’t like where it was going. “I’m Magnus Bane! I’ll be your nurse.”

He grinned. Somehow he knew that his joy wasn’t very welcome but Alec didn’t really care. He looked at Magnus and well… he’d blush, if the fever hadn’t already made his face red. He cleared his throat and then nodded his head. He was too weak to speak and Magnus felt like a complete freak because he found it cute.

“Okay, Mr. Lightwood” Cat interjected. “Let me have a word with your nurse. We’ll be back in a second.”

Catarina dragged Magnus out of the room. Jem followed them outside, closing the door to Alec’s room. He didn’t like what Magnus did but he didn’t like arguing even more. So he started preparing the papers and things that needed to be done to help their new patient. In the meantime, Catarina was in charge to scold their idiotic friend.

“What the hell was that, Magnus?!” she whispered-screamed at him and Magnus just sighed dramatically.

“Have you seen him?! I had to do it, Cat. It’s love at first sight. We are destined to be together! I couldn’t just leave him. He needs me!”

“He didn’t even know you exist like… five minutes ago! Magnus!” she slapped his shoulder but Magnus just folded his arms.

“Yes. But now he knows. And… Cat, you’ve to understand me! He… he’s… he’s just too pretty! I can’t get him out of my head!”

He looked like he was at the verge of tears and Catarina wanted to make him cry for real but then Jem handed her the documents. She saw all the procedures that had to be done and then an evil idea was born. There were better ways than kicking her friend’s butt to make Magnus cry. She gave him the papers.

“Okay, nurse Bane. It’s your patient. Have fun.”

Magnus jumped with a cheerful “yay” but then he read the paper and… fuck. Sure, he graduated Harvard. Yes, he practiced some procedures. But since he very early chose his way, things such as IV’s, blood tests and the whole rest of annoying things weren’t his priority. In fact, he never did any of those things in his actual career.

“Umm… Catarina, dear. I think…”

“Forget it, nurse Bane. I have other patients. That one is yours. Take a good care of him.”

At that moment Magnus had no idea who was more screwed. He already felt sorry for the blue-eyed beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to dedicate this work to the beautiful [Comatoseskyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy) ♥ She's more evil than me ♥

The list didn’t burn no matter how hard he was staring at it and soon it became obvious he just had to face the challenge. Magnus used to see nurses and their work on daily basis so the procedures weren’t unknown to him. But! He never practiced, never used the knowledge. And that was the main problem. However, he didn’t have a choice now. The handsome blue-eyed creature needed help and he was there to provide it!

Magnus took the tray and then put the list next to it. Blood tests. Chemistry panel and complete blood count. And of course he knew what it was. He even knew all the numbers! But he had no fucking idea which tube he should use! The red one? Or perhaps the purple one? Fuck. He had ten different tests to run. So he just grabbed all the tubes possible and put them aside for now. IV. Okay. He could do that! Some antibiotics, some painkillers, some fluids just to keep him hydrated. Yes, easy. It took him only five minutes to find everything he needed but there was a problem... he had to dissolve everything. And it wasn’t a problem because, if he could prescribe a dose then he knew how to give it but preparing the right, safe IV had its rules. So he put that aside too.

Blood pressure. That was easier, he had a machine to do that. So he put it aside. Pulse. That he could do too. Glucose levels. That he knew how to do. Temperature. Easy. And of course, he had to insert an IV. And that was worse. Magnus found the right one IV cannula, more advanced one and he actually felt proud of himself because the gorgeous boy deserved everything best. The closed IV catheter seemed easier to use too. But… he still didn’t remember how to do it. Magnus was in the middle of a second tutorial video on youtube when Jem walked inside.

“I put your future husband on oxygen. I realized he might not survive until you figure…” he waved his hand at all the supplies Magnus gathered. “…this out.”

“Hey!” he pouted but then heaved a heavy sigh. “Thank you. And yes… Jem… help me?” he looked at his friend with puppy eyes and the other doctor grimaced.

“Eww. No, don’t do it” he rubbed his temples. “I’d love to help but even though I know how everything looks like, I don’t have practice. So if he’s going to sue us in the future, I don’t want to be the one going to the court” he folded his arms. “But, he’s my patient. I care about him. So I’ll send Tessa to do the heavy lifting and you go do the rest.”

Magnus felt like he could kiss his friend but then he remembered that Jem didn’t admire his fabulousness and the feeling passed. Tessa arrived a few minutes later. She showed Magnus which tubes he needed to use and also gave him some tips for the IV. And did the meds, even though Magnus didn’t ask for it.

“Hello, Mr. Lightwood! How are you feeling?” he smiled cheerfully, walking inside Alec’s room. And then he realized how stupid that question was.

Alec looked like death. He was all sweaty, shivering in fever, his eyes were glassy with tears, his chest was rising and falling with effort. Magnus could hear the wheezing accompanying every breath the younger man took and damn, it didn’t sound good. Magnus also noticed that the boy’s lips were blue and quickly went to check the nasal cannula. The thingy wasn’t very comfortable or fashionable but the color actually made Alec’s eyes shine brighter.

“Give me your finger, darling” he said softly and then took Alec’s hand. He put a gray clip on Alec’s middle finger and frowned seeing the numbers. “You have any chest pain?” he received a nod. “Trouble breathing, yes, I can see that. Do you see dark spots dancing in front of your eyes?” another nod. Magnus sighed and increased the oxygen flow. He watched the boy until he sighed. “Better?”

“Y-yea…”

Magnus smiled sympathetically and then sat on the chair beside Alec’s bed. He eyed the boy. Alec really looked sick and kind of gross but Magnus found him beautiful. He couldn’t describe it but when he looked at Alec, he felt happy like he was eating a brownie or playing with puppies. It was so innocent and genuine that all he wanted was to climb to the bed next to Alec and spoon him. But he couldn’t. He was a doctor. A nurse this time! He had to be professional.

“Great. I know you don’t feel too well but you need to help me, okay? Teamwork!” he grinned.

Alec looked at his nurse and nodded his head weakly. Damn it. He wanted to sleep but the most beautiful dream was happening right in front of his eyes. Alec couldn’t believe how someone so handsome became a nurse instead of a model. He was mesmerized with the man’s looks. Ugh, no, no! It was probably a fever. Sure, he knew he was more gay than the leprechaun’s rainbow but still. He was aware of his condition and the way he looked. There was no way someone as gorgeous as Magnus would even look at him. He was probably grossed out. If Alec was, then so was Magnus. Definitely.

Magnus just smiled, grabbing a wet tissue to wipe the sweat from Alec’s forehead. Alec closed his eyes and hummed quietly. It felt good. He’d love to take a shower, though.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think you can take a shower now” Magnus sighed. Alec blinked. Did he say it out loud? “Yes, darling, you did” the doctor chuckled and went to work.

Alec was so confused that he didn’t even notice when Magnus took his temperature, blood pressure and checked his glucose levels. Well, the last one wasn’t the most pleasant experience but his body was on fire and he barely felt the slight pinch of the needle. He locked his eyes with Magnus and cleared his throat.

“How’s…?”

“39,4°C. You’re running an ugly fever, Alexander” he said and Alec shivered. Damn it. He didn’t know the fever was this high! “Blood pressure is higher than normal. Good thing is, the glucose in your body is only 88. Not time for celebration just yet, though.”

Alec knew that much. And he hated it. He felt like shit, he looked like shit and he wanted to just sleep. And change his clothes but Jace was nowhere to be seen. It actually made him pretty anxious. Alec was an adult and he got used to live at his own apartment. But… in such situations he just needed a friendly face. Jace was a dick but he really needed him right now. Just to be there, hold his hand. Anything! Sure, the cute nurse was a great company but he was just doing his job. It was his job to care for Alec. It wasn’t real. If he only knew…

“My… my bro-er?” he gasped, wincing when the pain in his chest increased. It was becoming to be too much. Alec could feel tears gathering in his eyes and Magnus felt like crying too, seeing the gorgeous human in such a vulnerable moment of his life.

“I think he’s not back yet. You must wait a bit longer. But don’t worry, Alexander. The visiting hours mean nothing when you have a friendly nurse at your side” he winked and Alec became even more red. If it was even possible of course. He coughed, covering his mouth and then looked at Magnus again.

“Thank you…”

“Don’t thank me, darling. It’s the hard part now. But you’ll feel better once I give you some nice drugs” he tried to joke but Alec wasn’t in a mood.

Magnus smiled anyway. Magnus dealt with many patients throughout the years and he never met such a nice, polite patient as Alec. He had a fever, was in pain, had troubles breathing and yet he wasn’t a rude dickwad. Magnus appreciated it. And admired him. He was so nice while being so sick. He definitely was a true angel when he was completely healthy. Magnus was sure about that. And he was going to do everything to see the healthy version of Alec.

“I… I don’t… r’ly… like n-needles…” he stammered, trying to stop another coughing fit from coming but he failed completely.

Magnus helped Alec sit up and patted his back until the boy stopped hacking up his lung. Great. Alec hated needles and Magnus wasn’t the expert in using them. Just fuckintastic. But he wasn’t going to let it show. His poker face was on point. There was no need to freak Alec out even more.

“No one likes them, sweetie” he said and then helped Alec lie down again but he made sure the bed was high enough. He knew it wasn’t very comfortable but it was necessary, if he didn’t want to suffocate.

Alec pursed his lips. He appreciated all the help but he still wondered why Magnus was so nice to him. The pet names and everything… sure, it was what he needed but it was also cruel. The hot nurse had no idea how much Alec wanted those words to be true. He believed he was going to make a full recovery. And then it’d be nice to ask the nurse out. But… what if he read the signs wrong and Magnus didn’t want to date him? Perhaps he was just a really good nurse, who noticed how freaked out Alec was?

Magnus was everything but a really good nurse. He wasn’t even a nurse! And it was becoming more and more clear that he didn’t have any nurse training as he held the needle in his hand. Oh god. He closed his eyes for a second and tried to remember everything he learned in med school, everything he ever saw, read and watched on youtube a couple of minutes ago. Find a vein. It didn’t sound very hard. Alec had plenty of veins.

“Fuck” he cursed under his breath and Alec raised his brow.

The blue-eyed beauty had many veins. But they all decided to hide the moment his body was dehydrated. Great. Magnus moved his index finger, pressing gently at the veins in his hand. They all seemed fragile and collapsed. He tried to find them again, this time using a tourniquet . But the result was the same. So he moved further. The wrist didn’t look that bad but he knew it’d hurt as hell and he didn’t want to make Alec suffer even more. So he tied the tourniquet higher and then tapped the crook of Alec’s elbow.

“I’m going to go for this one” he informed Alec and offered him a warm smile. Alec didn’t return it, his eyes completely focused on what Magnus was doing. Great. Exactly what he needed.

Alec flinched when the cold disinfectant touched his skin. Magnus bit his bottom lip. He could understand Alec’s fears. He was nervous too. But he couldn’t help that Alec was just cute. If he could only be the one giving comfort instead of stabbing him…

“Does it… does it have to be this long…?” Alec muttered, eyeing the needle as Magnus brought it closer to Alec’s arm.

“Hmm? You’re the first person to complain about my length… ever” he smirked, trying to tease the boy a little.

Alec gaped at the nurse. Was it even legal to make such innuendos when he was at work?! Alec was even about to say something but then he felt the sharp prick of the needle and he winced, gritting his teeth.

“Easy, easy…” he said softly, focusing entirely on the IV he was inserting. He pierced the skin and then pushed the needle a bit further. No blood. Damn it!

“Y-you done…?!” Alec didn’t dare to even look at his arm and Magnus was so freaking grateful.

“A moment longer, darling. Hang in there” he tried to cheer Alec up but it was impossible. Be cool, Bane. Be cool! He pursed his lips. He knew Alec would not like that but he didn’t have a choice. He changed the angle and pushed the needle deeper, finally piercing the vein.

Alec yelped. It hurt! And it was so unpleasant and cringy that he wanted to just get up and leave the hospital! But then Jace walked inside and Magnus busied himself with the IV. The rest was quite easy. He taped the needle to Alec’s arm and then hooked him up to the drips.

“Alec, are you okay? Man, I heard you scream!” Jace was by Alec’s side in second, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. “Did he hurt you?” he asked and then glowered at Magnus.

Magnus was happy that Alec had someone so protective of him but fuck… he didn’t need a hotheaded idiot to deal with that day. This shift was already a disaster. Or not. Alec cleared his throat and shook his head.

“No… he… he didn’t. Took care… o-of me” he croaked out.

This was the best reward ever. Alec could barely talk and Magnus really was sad that he couldn’t hear the angelic voice of his future hubby. And yet he still was praised! He wanted to hug the angel but then another coughing fit came and Alec started suffocating. The coughs were so violent that he didn’t even have time to catch his breath. Magnus ran into action. He lifted Alec up to a sitting position and then grabbed an oxygen mask. Jace panicked. He sat next to his brother and started to rub his back but it clearly didn’t work. Alec needed more oxygen, definitely more drugs and inhalation.

Magnus came back with the oxygen mask. He was just about to put it on Alec’s face when the boy leaned forward and puked on Magnus’ new scrubs. The time stopped for the fabulous doctor-nurse-model-to-be. He definitely didn’t expect his first date with the blue-eyed beauty to end like this. Dinner? Yes. But dinner on his clothes? Not really.

“I-I’m… I’m so sorry!”

Alec sobbed, Jace tried to stifle his laugh and Magnus was devastated. Life hated him and so he did hate life too.

“Don’t worry. At least you’re not coughing anymore” Magnus tried but Alec was too embarrassed to look at him.

It definitely didn’t look like the fairy tale he created in his head. He wanted flowers, kisses, unicorns but he got blood, sweat and puke. Was it going to stop him from winning Alec’s heart? Hell no.


End file.
